My Own World
by love345
Summary: Gnomeo and Juliet have two beautiful children, Their youngest Damien, And their oldest daughter Violetta, Experience what it's like to be a 14 year old with tough decisions and a dream. This story will include love, music, and at one point some violence. Enjoy !
1. Poor Violetta

**HEY! Here's my third story about our favourite gnome couple! I hope you enjoy xxx**

**Chapter 1: Poor Violetta**

**Gnomeo Pov: **Another beautiful day in the garden of Verona drive, I could smell the sweet smell of the earth as I walked around the garden with my darling wife, Juliet, my life was absolutely beautiful perfect as long as I had Juliet by my side, she was smart, funny, attractive, brave, and mine. She had given me a wonderful life in my home and mostly a wonderful family, we had our youngest son Damien Robert Blueberry who was now 9 years old, he was mostly a mini version of me with his blonde hair and the face appearance, all except the eyes, his eyes were a nice shade of green like Juliet's and also like Juliet and I, he was brave, stealthy and bit a of a looker (like father like son), he was quite the ladies man for a boy his age. And last but not least, we had our oldest daughter, Violetta Jean Blueberry She was the spitting image of her mother, same hair, same face, same spirit. Violetta was our beautiful 14 year old daughter who most of the time plays by her own rules, She always seemed to like her own privacy. She was growing up so fast, we kept wondering what did she want for her future but she was never too sure herself, I just feel there's more to my daughter then I know.

' "sigh" isn't this romantic Gnomeo?' Juliet asked as we walked hand in hand around our beautiful garden, the same garden where we first met.

'Of course it is, I'm the one who organized it' I said jokingly

'Ok no one likes a show off' she laughed

'True, but I know what you like' I smirked

'And what do I like?' she asked seductively

'A lover' I whispers, we both leaned forward to kiss and started kissing with so much passion, we didn't notice our son standing behind us.

'Ewwww mum, dad, get a room' Damien said covering his eyes.

'Aww sorry son, but I can't help if I love your mother' I smiled at her

'Well please don't do it in public, your embarrassing me'

'In front of who? There's no one here except us' Juliet explained

'Ok, fair enough' he smiled

'Hang on, how come your on your own?' I asked concerned

'Dad, it's not like I'm gonna leave the garden' he laughed

'It's not funny and certainly not the point, I told Violetta to keep an eye on you while we were gone' I said sternly

'Well she went somewhere 10 minutes after you'd gone for your walk' he explained

'Where's your sister?' Juliet asked

'I don't know, she took her phone and her little purple diary and went off'

'Without saying anything?!' I asked shocked thinking my daughter would just forget her little brother like that.

'Well you know what she's like' he smiled nervously

I gave him a bad glair and went to search for my daughter, I was expecting her to be sitting under the tree, instead I found her sitting up in the tree which was not a good sign for her, I saw her writing in her special purple diary we got for her about 3years ago for her birthday, she carries it everywhere with her, she keeps it under a lock and key all the time whenever she's not using it, I guess it was because she didn't want to feel embarrassed of what she'd been writing, like I said i always thought there was something about My daughter that I should know about. I could see was writing away in her book and she didn't even notice us looking up at her from the ground.

' Violetta, come down from there at once!' I demanded, I gave her a bit of a shock since she didn't see me, but she came down anyway.

'Whoa dad calm down' she said in a calming tone

'I will not take it easy because you did not listen to your mother and I' I yelled

'Ugh, what have I done now?' she asked in a 'I can't be bothered' attitude.

'You think it's ok to leave your little brother alone in the house while you go walking around by yourself' Juliet asked looking annoyed

'Ok, first of all, You guys did it, second of all, I'm Preety sure Damien can look after himself a third didn't you think I had a good reason that I wanted to be on my own.' she asked

'Ok, our turn' I said 'first of all, we left you in charge, second of all, We know Damien can but he still too young to be in the house on his own and lastly did you have a reason?' I finished

'Actally I did' she said

'So what was your reason?' Juliet asked looking for an answer

'Leon and I broke up' she frowned

Leon Andrews was a boy at violetta's school, she and him had been going out for 5 months, we met him when we invited him round for dinner, in my opinion, he wasn't the type for my daughter, he was a good looking boy but he was a bit of a snob, always thought he was better than anybody else, and I don't even know why violetta would go out with someone like him, he didn't even care about her, I thought she could do better than him.

'Ohhh baby I'm so sorry' Juliet said giving her a little hug

'It's ok' she said sadly

'Oh honey, I'm sorry, I feel like such an idiot!' I said hugging her

'It's ok, you didn't know' she smiled

'So, what happened?' I asked

'Well...I kinda finished it with him' she started 'You see, we were getting along just fine but he kept saying what a handsome guy he was, he didn't even once say I was beautiful, so I told him to stop being such a snob, we argued and...'

'You dumped him?' I said finishing her sentence

'No' she said

'Well what was the reason?' Juliet asked

'We made up, but after about a week after the row happened I went over to his house just to hang out, he went of the room for a few minutes to get us some drinks, then his phone started to vibrate, I looked at his text to see who it was and it turned out to be a girl he'd been seeing for 2 months while going out with me!' she said bursting into tears on the floor

' HE WHAT?!' I shouted 'HE CHEATED ON YOU?! THE LITTE SON OF A...'

'DAD!' she shouted

'Sorry honey, go on' I apologized

'Anyway, I asked him what this was about and he told me the truth, I ran home really upset, but then he called me saying he was sorry but I told him I never wanted to see him again' she said sadly

'That's terrible' Juliet said leaving violetta cry on her shoulder

'I'm sorry sis' Damien said giving his sister a tight hug

'Is there anything we can do for you sweetie? I asked giving her a hug

'No, there's nothing to do, it's too late, besides I don't want anything to do with him ever again' she stated

'Well I'm gonna go over to that boy's home and give him a piece of my mind' I said walking away

'No dad just leave it,' he's not worth it' she said giving me the puppy eyes.

'Are you sure?' I asked as she smiled 'Ok then'

'Thank you' she smiled

'It's ok, I love you honey' I said pulling her in for a hug

'I love you too daddy' she giggled

'Hey I know what will cheer you up, how about I cook you a breakfast of your choice' Juliet asked

'How bout waffles?' Violetta asked

' Good choice' I smiled as she laughed, she and Juliet went into the greenhouse to cook breakfast, I was about to go in but then I heard a knock on the door, I went to answer it and saw Benny with an angry look on his face.

'Hey Benny, what's going on?' I asked

'Where's violetta?' he asked

'Uhh... in the kitchen why?' I asked, and he barged in with his son behind him, Maxi was Benny and Erika's son, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and little freckles on his cheeks, he was a year younger then violetta but he was a bit taller then her, which is funny since Benny was a very short gnome. they walked into the kitchen and sat down.

'Morning Benny' Juliet smiled

'Benny, do you want to tell what's going on?' I asked concerned

'You'll find out,' he started 'first of all, violetta I'm very sorry to hear about your break up'

'Who told you? She asked

'I did' maxi said 'Sorry vilu' he said calling her by her nickname

'That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about' Benny said

'What's this got to do with you?' Juliet asked Benny

'Because I had Leon's mother come over and saying that she saw maxi beating up Leon who has now got a black eye, a cut lip and a dislocated shoulder' he said angrily looking at his son

'WHAT?' I yelled

'MAXI!' Juliet said looking shocked

'What's that got to do with me? Violetta asked concerned

'Because when I was giving Maxi a row, he told me you told him to go and beat him up' he said looking at her, I've never been more shocked with my daughter

'Violetta?' I said looking very sad thinking she'd do something like that

'Dad I swear, I never told Maxi to do that, I just told you I don't want anything to do with Leon ever again' she said hoping I would believe her.

'I believe you' I smiled as she hugged me

'Thank you' she smiled

'I'm sorry Benny, but I think you've made a mistake' I said looking at him

'So why did you say that?' Benny asked looking at Maxi

'Ok here's what happened, I was told by Camilla (Nanette and Paris 's daughter) who was told by Francessca (Dolly and Mankini Gnome's daughter) who was told by Napo (Featherstone and Amelia's son) that you said you wanted me to beat up Leon for you' he said

'Well who told him?' Violetta asked, but he went quiet 'Maxi, who told Napo that I said that?' she said getting angry.

'Oh is that the time?' he said and tried to run out the door but violetta tackled him to the ground and started tugging on his arm.

'Ouch! Violetta let go of my arm!' he screamed for mercy

'Tell or I tell your dad who your in love with' she blackmailed

'Ok.. Ok... it was Ludmilla.' He said as she let go of him and her face went blank, Ludmilla was Violetta's sworn enemy, but what's worse is that Ludmilla's mother was Juliet's sworn enemy, her mother was Shelby Yellowstone (**take a guess where I got that name from) **so both girls hated the Yellowstone family.

'I should have known Ludmilla had something to do with this' she said in anger

'She told me not to say anything...or else' Maxi said in fear

'You don't have to worry about her Maxi, I'll look out for you' Violetta smiled giving Maxi a hug

'Well now that that's sorted we better get back, come on MAXI' Benny said as they left.

'Ludmilla' Violetta said under her breath in anger

'How did she know you said that?' Juliet wondered

'She must have heard me say something when I was talking to Andre (Tybalt and Maria's son) and then spread that so Leon would get beaten up' she explained

'Why would she want to see Leon get beaten up?' I asked confused

'Because...Ludmilla and Leon used to date but then he dumped her for me, she's hated me since the day that I met her and she's tried to do anything in her power to make my life miserable' she said sadly

'Well ok... What I don't understand is why would Maxi beat up Leon anyway? He such a lovely boy' Juliet asked

'He was defending me, you like an older brother, which I must say I found really sweet but at the same time really stupid' she said

'Well now that's sorted let's have some breakfast' I smiled sitting down at the table.

'Actually, I've lost my appetite, I'm just gonna go for a walk' Violetta frowned

'Would you like me to come with you?' I asked getting up from my seat

'No dad, it's ok I just need some time to myself,' she said kissing my cheek

'Well if your sure honey' Juliet said

'I'm sure' she smiled 'I won't be long' and just like that, she grabbed her bag,diary and phone and walked out the door, leaving me and Juliet with blank faces.

'Oh poor violetta' I said sadly

'Isn't there anything we can do for her?' Juliet asked sitting on my lap

'No, she just needs some time alone' I said trying not to worry about My daughter to much

'You should never be alone after you break up with someone' she said sadly

'Huh you'd know wouldn't you?' I smirked

'What's that supposed to mean?' she said lifting an eyebrow

'Well the amount of boyfriends you've had in your life'

'Oh like your Mr perfect'

'Well I'm Mr perfect for you sweetie' I said kissing her cheek

'That's true' she smiled 'the point is, I just wish she'd hurry up and get home, it's getting a bit grey out there' she said looking outside and saw thunder clouds ahead,

'Looks like it's going to rain' I said embracing Juliet into a hug

'Oh violetta, where have you gone?' Juliet said getting concerned about our daughter.

**Violetta pov:** All I needed was some time to myself, I know I was angry with Leon but I still loved him like crazy, he may have been a bit of a snob but his personality was amazing, he was funny, kind, caring, brave, stealthy, and I loved him but he betrayed me and I could never forgive him, but it was really hard to let go of him, I've been dating him for five months, he dumped Ludmilla for me which I thought was flattering and funny, I thought he was different but he's just another jerk! I mean he didn't even have the guts to kiss me, which never happened as we were going out. As I complaining to myself, I started to feel raindrops on my head, next think I knew it was raining like cats and dogs! I couldn't see any shelter at all but then i saw giant tree I could stand under, I went over to the tree and stood there until the rain died down, I was cold and wet so I made a run for it, back to the garden but as I ran I slipped over some mud and fell backwards! I was about to fall into the mud but then something catched me, or should I say someone catched me.

As I fell backwards I felt a strong pair of arms catch me from behind, I was so close to falling on the ground he had to kneel down and catch me, I didn't know what had just happened but then I saw...him. An incredibly handsome guy I had never seen before, be was a green gnome with dark black hair and beautiful brown eyes, I couldn't help but stair into his eyes, we paused for many moments just looking at each other but then he lifted me up and put me back on the ground, I never noticed his bracelet coming off and attaching itself to my bag, I was to busy staring at him.

'Are you ok?' he asked concerned

'I'm fine, thanks to you' I smiled

'If your hurt I can take you to the hospital if you want,' he said, he had a nice innocent voice, also he had a sexy Scottish accent which I loved

'Your Scottish' I said surprised

'That's right' he smiled

'I just came back from a holiday in Glasgow'

'How was it?'

'Beautiful'

'So are you' he said making me blush like crazy, I needed to get home before my parents start to get worried.

'Well, I better get back home' I said running off

'My name's Thomas, what's yours?' he shouted, I turned around and smiled but I didn't answer I just ran home in the rain, thinking about that boy I just met, he was cute! One minutes I'm crying over Leon and the next I'm thinking about a guy I just met but can't get out of my head, I made it back home and walked through the door all soaking wet and saw the look on mum and dads faces.

'Oh my poor baby what happened?' Mum said putting a towel around my body

'Mum, no need to worry I just got caught in the rain that's all' I smiled

'But your ok right?' My dad asked concerned

'Don't worry, I'm fine' I laughed and let out a little sneeze

'I think we better get you cleaned up' My mum said taking me upstairs to dry myself off, she took me into my room and started to do my hair, I really wanted to ask her about this boy I just met.

'Mum?' I asked

'Yes honey?' she asked

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Of course you can'

'Do you believe in love at first sight?' I asked

'Well if you know me and your father that we'll, yes I do Belive' she smiled

'Yes but...How did you know dad was the guy for you, you must have thought about having second thoughts' I asked

'Well obviously I did think about it, but I'll tell you this violetta,' she said as I listened 'Your brain says things, but your heart says more' she smiled

'Good point' I smiled

'Why are you asking?'

'No reason'

'Did you fall in love with someone on your little walk?' she asked, Seriously it's like she can read me like an open book!

'What?! "Scoffs" no that's stupid' I said trying to hide the truth from her

'Well ok, but you know if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm always here' she smiled

'I know, thanks mum, I love you' I said giving me a kiss

'I love you too' she said and walked out the room,

I looked around the room for my bag and put it my bed, but then I saw something attached to it, as I looked at it, it looked like some sort of guy bracelet, and I knew it wasn't dad's or Damien s, and I knew for a fact it couldn't have been Leon's either, so who... Wait, that boy I met it must be his! I can't believe It! It's his I looked out the window and started thinking about this guy I didn't even know about a few hours ago, he was so charming, even with a Scottish accent, he was my type of guy, I wonder how he feels about me? Ugh! What am I doing? He was a total stranger who saved me from falling that's it, I can't just fall in love with a guy that fast, although mum did and look how she turned out, her life is so perfect. I wonder if I could be as lucky as her, I shared up into the sky hoping I'll see him again, but then after a while I ran over to my bed and started writing new lyrics, I don't tell many people about this because I feel people would think it's stupid, but I write songs but I never perform them, I'm too scared to, I can sing but no one knows I can, That's why this diary is so important to me, it's my song as well as my diary, I keep it close to me in case someone might read it, I started writing lyrics that expressed how I feel for a boy I just met a few hours ago. I couldn't stop thinking about him, he was so handsome and charming, let alone with a sexy accent, I felt like a thousand butterflies exploded in my stomach or if my heart exploded into beautiful colourful fireworks, seriously, this guy made my heart was literally going to beat a out of my chest, my made it beat a mile a minute. I mean even his name was beautiful.

Thomas.

Thomas was so cute, so charming, so kind, so...perfect.

How strange  
This feeling that my life's begun at last  
This change,  
Can people really fall in love so fast?  
What's the matter with you, Violetta?  
Have you been too much on your own?  
So many things unclear  
So many things unknown.

In my life  
There are so many questions and answers  
That somehow seem wrong  
In my life  
There are times when I catch in the silence  
The sigh of a faraway song  
And it sings  
Of a world that I long to see  
Out of reach  
Just a whisper away  
Waiting for me.

Does he know I'm alive?  
Do I know if he's real?  
Does he see what I saw?  
Does he feel what I feel?

In my life  
I'm no longer alone  
Now the love in my life  
Is so near  
Find me now, find me here!

All I wanted was to this boy again but then again, I was still thinking it was a bad idea, since I just came out of a relationship, but this boy is different, as I went to sleep that night I kept hoping I would see Thomas again, besides I have his bracelet, so maybe I'll get lucky.

**Juliet pov:** As Gnomeo and I were getting ready for bed I kept wondering what was violetta trying to tell me earlier on, she can't hide it forever, I can read my daughter like an open book so I'd get it out of her sooner or later.

'Hey you ok?' Gnomeo asked getting into bed

'Hmm...Oh ye I'm fine, I was just thinking' I smiled

'About?' he asked smirking

'Our daughter'

'Listen don't worry about her, she'll be fine'

'Easy for you to say, you didn't break up with the love of your life' I giggled

'And I'm glad I didn't' he smiled kissing my neck with such passion,

'But what do we do about violetta?' I asked

'If she has a problem, we will be supporting parents and help her every step of the way'

'I guess your right'

'When am I ever wrong?'

'Quite often' I giggled

'Ok now you've asked for it' he said and started tickling me under the bed sheets, as I was screaming and laughing at the same time.

'GNOMEO! PLEASE STOP IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT! I screamed but he kept on tickling me,

'ADMIT YOU WERE WRONG' he said still tickling me

'OK I WAS WRONG' I laughed

finally he stopped and looked me dead in the eye and we started kissing with so much passion.

And it basically went down hill from there.

**Awwwww how sweet huh? By the way it was really hard for me to write this story because the story about violetta and Leon's break up...was my break up with my ex boyfriend *crying* I'm ok...I'm ok.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Chapter two coming soon xxxxxxxxxx bye bye**


	2. we meet again

**Love is in the air for our beautiful purple girl, let's see what's up with her, shall we? Xxxx Enjoy =) This chapter is for a my very special friend tpatfan, cause I know how much you love your ninja girl so here's a special chapter for you, luv ya girl! Xxx Plus I do karate (black belt) so don't mess with me or my gnome girls, ok enjoy reading xxxxxxxxxx enjoy**

**Chapter two: We meet again**

**Violetta pov: **Is it just me or do I feel something that I've never felt before, was I...in love?! I woke up feeling butterflies in my stomach and I was daydreaming through breakfast, I didn't even eat, I was so thinking about the boy who saved me yesterday I couldn't get him out of my head! I needed to be distracted for a while, and then I realised, today's Sunday! I had karate lessons today! If mum finds out I'm late, I'll be so grounded! I ran as fast as I could to the karate hall and everybody was already there, I walked through the door, and went to stand next to mum, since mum was in black belt, she was an assistant to the karate teacher, I was very close to the black belt but at the moment I was in a brown belt, where as Damien who was on the other side of the room was a green belt. Every time I see the teacher, he always scared me, he was a large black gnome with A strong pair of arms with massive muscles and, plus he was a bold mad and you could see the tattoo of the yin and yan symbol on his forehead, since it was a karate lesson we all had to take our hats off, all girls had to tie our hair back from our faces. I just went back to daydream about Thomas until mum snapped me out of it.

'Hey pay attention' she said sternly

'Sorry' I replied

'You ok, you look like you've seen a ghost' she said

'I think I have'

'What's going on? Is this about Ludmilla?'

'No it's just...'

'OI! PAY ATTENTION!' Shouted the teacher

'Sorry' we both said looking scared at him.

'As you all know, we have a big competition in three weeks, I'm gonna make sure that each and every one of you will be moving on to a new belt, but until then...TWENTY PUSH UPS! GO GO GO!' He yelled as we set yourself on the floor.

'This is gonna be a fun two hours' I said sarcastically

'Don't think about the time, it'll fly by before you know it' Mum smiled

The lesson went on for another two hours and I have to say, it was the longest two hours of my life, I was really zoned out today, I couldn't stop thinking about Thomas, I'd give anything to see him again, I wonder if he's thinking about me?

**Thomas pov:** My life has been very busy and difficult for me lately, my parents are divorced, I support my little sister and plus I hate my job, the boss is always picking on me, he's always singling me out to make me look bad. Sometimes I really hate my life, the only good thing was...that girl, the one I saved yesterday she was so beautiful and I'd give anything to see her again, also because my lucky chain came off my wrist and attached to her bag, as I was thinking about that girl, my boss came up to me with a nasty flair.

'What are you doing?' he said sternly

'Ummm...nothing' I smiled nervously

'Exatly, nothing! I need you to deliver these pizzas STAT!' he said

'Ok ok I'm going' I said walking out the door.

See? I have to deal with him all the time, I still go to school but I also work in a restaurant/take away shop, all I wanted at this point was to see that beautiful girl again. If I didn't, then I'll definitely be unhappy. She was so cute and shy, I love that in a girl, her entire self was beautiful.I was so hypnotized by her appearance

Oh Preety girl, will I ever see you again?

**Violetta pov:** Oh Thomas, will I ever see you again? I wandered while I was walking home with mum and Damien, I'm not asking much, but just to see him again, Uhh! What's wrong with me!? I've just broken up with my ex boyfriend and now I'm head over heels for a boy I met yesterday, I looked and felt down in the dumps and I think my mum noticed.

'You ok?' she asked concerned

'Ye I was just thinking' I smiled

'What about?'

'About...Leon'. I frowned

'Oh honey, I know it hurts at the start, but I promise you, all this pain and betrayal will go away, and before you know it you'll be with a boy who is gonna respect for you, care for you, but most importantly, love you' she smiled

'Your right, I don't need Leon to make me happy' I boasted

'No you don't'

'I'm gonna get over Leon and find a love that will love me back'

'Aww my little girls growing up' she said tearing up

'Mum...' I said looking embarrassed

'I'm sorry it's just...your so beautiful, and I know you'll make me proud, whatever you do, I love you' she smiled

'I love you too mum' I said hugging her

'Hello, what about me?!' Damien said jumping up and down, as we looked down at him and laughed

'There's plenty of room for you honey' Mum said lifting him up

'Get in here bro' I smiled and hugged him, I loved Damien so much, he's a great little brother and he's always there for me when I'm upset or bored, I'm guessing because he always wants to play with me, but I loved him like any sister would love her brother. We continued to walk home and we were greeted by dad who was standing by the door. He walked over to mum and kissed her, he put his arms round her waist as she put her arms around his neck and he picked her up, and continued kissing I thought it was romantic But at the same time gross since it was my parents.

'Daddy!' Damien yelled as the couple parted

'Hey my man' he smiled

'Excuse me, but I was expecting my husband' Mum said sarcastically

'Ha ha very funny' he smiled and picked up Damien 'Hey how was karate lessons?' he asked

'I kicked some butt' Damien laughed

'That's my boy' Dad said and came over to give me a hug 'and how's my favourite daughter?' he smiled

'I'm your only daughter' I laughed

'You know what I mean'

'I'm fine thanks' I smiled

'Well since your home, I think we should all get a take away tonight, what do you think?' he asked

'Awesome' Damien yelled

'Perfect' I smiled

'Great idea' Mum smiled, dad called the take away and orders for small pizzas, a meat feast for dad, a Hawai'in for mum, a pepperoni for Damien and a regular for me. After another 20 minutes later the doorbell rang.

'Honey will you get that please?!' Dad yelled to me

'OK' I replied and went to answer the door and the next thing I knew, my dream came true, it was him!

'Hello ma'am here are your pizzas and that'll be...' he stopped and stared at me, as I was with him, we were both starstruck

'We meet again' he smiled

'I guess we do' I laughed 'please come in' I offered, he placed the pizzas on the table and he looked like he was waiting for something.

'Ummm...is that it?' I asked

'The money' he said

'Oh right! Sorry' I smiled awkwardly

'Also your phone number' he flirted, I was blushing like crazy at that point

'Uhhh...Sorry?' I asked

'Your number' he smirked

'I barley know you'

'Well, then now's your chance to get to know me'

'Aren't you supposed to be working?'

'Maybe, but I'd like to leave with a smile on my face, and that'll only happen if you...'

'Give you my phone number' I said finishing his sentence

'So will you?' he asked smirking

'I guess' I smiled, I gave him my phone number as he typed it in to his phone

'Oh hey I didn't catch your name' he said

'Violetta' I smiled

'Huh I was right,'

'About what?'

'Your name is as Preety as your face' he smiled and walked out the door, I was so speechless and I knew from that moment, I was gonna see him so often, as I was daydreaming, dad walked in.

'Where's the pizza delivery guy?' He asked

'He left' I smiled

'But I didn't pay him'

'Give me the money I'll run after him' I smiled, I took the money and went to find Thomas, I ran up to him and smiled as he did the same.

'Couldn't stay away huh?' He flirted

'I forget to pay you' I laughed

'Oh thanks,'

'Well now that that's sorted, see you around' I said and turned around

'Wait! Violetta!' He said grabbing my hand, my heart to pound at a rapid pace. 'Meet me tomorrow at the park at noon' he smiled

'Not soon enough' I flirted

'I can do 11:45' he suggested

'Done' I smiled

'Parting is such sweet sorrow' he said quoting Shakespeare which I found so romantic

'See you tomorrow Thomas' I smiled

'Same to you, Violetta' he said grabbing my hand and kissed it, I walked home with the biggest smile on my face, I wanted to be with him 24/7 but sadly I couldn't, I skipped home thinking about the guy I was falling for.

When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darlin'

{Chorus}  
You are the only exception!  
You are the only exception!  
You are the only exception!  
You are the only exception!

{Verse 2}  
Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well

{Chorus}  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

{Instrumental and Drums}

{Bridge}  
I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
Ooh Ooh...

{Chorus}  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
[X2]

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing

At that moment I felt so loved, call me crazy but...I think I'm in love! I guess love at first sight really does exist, I went home to enjoy a nice dinner with my family, food delivered by the man that I love.

**Ok I'm proud of this chapter, it took me a while to come up with an idea like that so yes, that was the song I sung for my cousins wedding so I hope you liked it! Xxx let me know if you've got any ideas for any of my stories cause at the moment, I really need them! Xxx *kiss kiss* =) bye bye xxxx**


	3. I won't say I'm in love

**Ok, This chapter is basically based on my first date so don't blame me if it gets too awkward or too cheesy because all that your going to read actually did happen. So continue with your reading! Xxx thanx xxxx**

**OK plus I'm going to use a song that I kept singing after my date cause I didn't know how to react, the song helped me a lot and I think it's cool, the title of the chapter is a clue for the song.**

**Chapter 3: I won't say I'm in love**

**Violetta pov: **Here I was, getting ready for my very first date since my break up with Leon, it was gonna be weird being on a date with a different guy but I didn't care, I didn't know what to wear, it was really hard to decide, I didn't know why I was fussing so much but I just wanted to look good for him, I was suppose to meet him at the park at 11:45 and it was already 11:30, in the end I decided to wear my lucky white blouse, my cute pink skirt with white shoes, not to casual, not to formal, I looked great. I just wanted to look good for him... I've never felt this way for anyone before, I know I had Leon but there was something about Thomas that made me smile, he was cute, charming, funny, flirty, Preety and perfect, I just felt like a thousand butterflies exploded in my stomach, I just wanted to be around him all the time, as I was about to leave, someone spotted me.

'Where are you going?' I turned around and saw my little brother leaning against the door with a smirk on his face,

'Uhhh... fishing?' I said, at that point, fishing was the only thing I could think of.

'In a skirt?' he smirked

'Ok, I'm just gonna go meet someone for a while ok?' I confessed

'Who?' he asked

'That's none of your business' I said

'Ok, unless you want mum and dad to find out your going out...' he blackmailed

'Ok...Ok...his names Thomas, but you can't say anything to mum or dad, got it?'

'It'll have to cost you' he said putting his hand out for money, I rolled my eyes I gave him some cash ' pleasure doing business with ya sis' he smirked as I rolled my eyes and walked out the door, don't get me wrong, I love Damien to bits but sometimes he's an annoying little brat, but I guess that's family.

I walked to the park and looked around until I saw Thomas, he was sitting on a bench with his back turned from me, I snuck up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

'Guess who?' I giggled

'Hmmm...hard to tell with such a velvet voice' he flirted, he was such a charmer

'Well, the clocks ticking' I laughed

'Is it the gorgeous violetta that I'm supposed to be having a date with?' he smiled

'Very good Thomas' I smiled and sat next to him

'You look great' he smiled

'Thanks so do you' I smiled

'It's funny I know I just saw you yesterday but I've missed you since then' he said nervously, I was so speechless and flattered, I could feel my cheeks going red

'Uhh...' I said looking away from him, I didn't want him to see me blushing

'You ok?' he asked

'I'm good' I smiled

'Good' he smiled

'What's that?' I asked referring to the basket.

'Oh, I just prepared a little picnic for us' he said

'Awww, your so sweet'

'I usually am' he flirted

'TMI, so what do you wanna do?' I asked

'Well, we could go for a walk, we can eat and just talk' he smiled

'What are we waiting for?' I smiled, taking his hand and went on a quiet date with out a care in the world.

**Gnomeo pov: **Juliet and I were walking around our garden leaving violetta in charge of Damien, I was beginning to question violetta, ever since she broke up with Leon, she'd been feeling very sad but very happy at the same time, I guess love affects us in different ways, as we were walking home, we kept wearing smiles on our faces.

'So when do we tell them?' I asked

'Soon, but at the moment I'm just gonna give violetta her space' she smiled

'How come?'

'Well...she's been acting very strange since her break up'

'Ye I know what you mean,'

'I just feel I should talk to her about this, I mean..first break ups are pretty hard' she frowned

'I wouldn't worry about her, sure...she'll feel down for a while but she'll get over it eventually' I smiled

'Ye, I just know she's hiding something'

'Like what?'

'I don't know but I think the answer is in her diary' she smirked

'Oh no...we are not going to poke around in her business' I stated

'Why? We're her parents we're allowed to do that' she smiled

'Don't you care about your daughter's privacy?'

'But I want to know' she whined

'You will...in time' I smiled and kissing her cheek and walked back into the house

'Hey we're back!' Juliet yelled

'Mummy! Daddy!' Damien yelled and came rushing into our arms, I picked him up from the ground as he hugged me with a big smile on his face.

'Why are you smiling like that?' I asked

'I've made my Christmas list!' he said excitedly

'Well that should be fun to read' I whispered sarcastically to Juliet

'Well, we'd better post that to the north pole, shouldn't we?' Juliet smiled

'Defiantly!' he said getting more excited than before

'Has violetta done her list?' she asked

'I dunno' he said

'Speaking of violetta...where is she?' I wondered

'Ummmmm...I...I...I think she's in her room' he said nervously

'Somehow I don't believe you' I said, I walked into my daughter's room and saw she wasn't there, I ran down satires and looked at my son. 'Where's violetta?' I said looking angry And worried

'I promised her I wouldn't say, you'll never crack me' he stated

'If you tell us...We'll give ice cream for dessert tonight' I smirked

'She's gone on a date with a guy called Thomas' he said and ran off, I just stood there with my jaw wide open.

'She's what?!' I said in shock

'You heard him' she said looking shocked too

'A date? After a break up? And who the hell is Thomas?' I said, so many questions were flying around in my head

'Honey relax, maybe there just friends' she smiled

'Ye, but maybe there a couple' I said

'Oh come on, do you seriously think violetta would just go out with a guy right after her break up so soon?'

'Well I don't know,but we obviously need to talk to her when she gets home' I stated

'Well...Ok but until then let's go and relax for a while' she smiled

'Sounds good' I smiled and walked into the bedroom with her to get some sleep.

**Violetta pov: **I was having a great time with Thomas, he never stopped making me laugh and we had so much in common too, I felt a great connection with him and it felt good,

'I hope your enjoying yourself' he hoped

'I am, cause I'm with you' I smiled

'So tell me...any boys in your life?' he asked, I guess I should be honest

'Well...there was one' I frowned

'Something tells me that relationship didn't end so well' he said

'Well, if you count a boy who you think you love to be a two timing git! The yes, that relationship didn't end so well' I said almost crying,

'What a jerk!' he said looking mad

'I know but it's over now, but part of me still misses him' I said crying a bit, then he puts his arm around me and pulls me into an embrace.

'These things happen, I don't know why but they just do' he said 'but you deserve someone better' he smiled

'That's what they all say' I frowned

'But it's true, you deserve better and I know that person will love you more than you know' he said making me smile a bit

'Thanks Thomas' I smiled 'Your a good friend'

'I know' he boasted making me laugh

'Thomas can I ask you something?' I asked nervously

'Sure' he smiled

'Why did you arrange this?'

'To get to know you of course' he said nervously

'The real reason' I said lifting an eyebrow

'Ok I...would now be a good time to tell you I've kinda had a crush on you since we met?' he said

'Really?' I said looking shocked

'Ye, I totally have a crush on you' he blushed

'Is this why you arranged this date? To ask me out?' I asked

'Well now that you told me your recent story, I think I'll wait to ask, I don't want to pressure you' he smiled

'I think that's so sweet' I smiled

'Not as sweet as this' he flirted and kissed my cheek, I felt my cheeks going bright red and I looked into his eyes and was ready to kiss his lips until...'RRRIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!' My phone went off

'Oh, I'm sorry I have to take this' I said nervously

'No it's fine, go ahead' he smiled, I was on the phone for about five minutes talking to Maxi until I turned back at Thomas.

'I'm sorry about that' I smiled

'It's ok, so...Violetta, we should do this again sometime.' he smiled

'I'd like that' I smiled

'How bout tomorrow?' He asked

'I can do 11:45' I quoted him

'Not soon enough' he quoted me and kissed my hand, as i was on my home I knew what I was doing was wrong! I mean I've just broken up with Leon and now I'm head over heels for Thomas, I needed advice, before I went home I went into the garden across the alley into the combined gardens and went to look for my two best friends.

'Hey violetta'

'Hey Camilla' Camilla was the daughter of Nanette and Paris, she had bright brown hair, Brown eyes and wore a bandana on her head, like her dad, she's a gnome but she could jump really high and spit water just like her mum, she wore a dark green top with a pair of red trousers, and black shoes, she had been a friend to me since we were both born.

'What's up vilu?'

'Hey Fran' Francesca is the daughter of Dolly and Mankini Gnome, she had curly blonde hair and green eyes, she wore a bright red shirt with a nice pair of blue jeans and white boots, unlike me and Camilla, Fran was a year younger then us, plus she had massive crush on Maxi, who is also a year younger then us, he hangs out with the other boys in the garden, Maxi hung out with Andre, who is Tybalt's and Maria's son, like me and Camilla he was our age, he had pitch black hair and brown eyes, he wore the same angry expression on his face just like his dad but not as much, he was such a good friend to us plus he was camilla's boyfriend, he wore a dark red shirt with a black jacket and black jeans and red sneakers, plus there was Napo, who is Featherstone and Amelia's son, with him being a flamingo just like them, he didn't need any clothes to wear. Also like Maxi and Francessca, he was younger then us.

'So what's up?' Camilla asked

'I need advice from you girls'

'Listning' Francesca smiled

'Ok, since I broke up with Leon, I've been very upset, and I feel I should get over him ASAP' I explained

'Deffinatly, I didn't really like him that much' Camilla said

'Oh thanks' I said sarcastically

'Well, it's true he was a bit of a snob, you said so yourself' she said

'Ye that's true I guess' I smiled

'You really should put your eye on someone else' Francesca suggested

'Well...' I smiled nervously

'YOU HAVE HAVEN'T YOU!' Camilla squealed with excitement

'OMG VILU!' Francesca shrieked hugging me

'Guys calm down, I don't know for sure' I smiled

'So what's his name?' Camilla asked

'What's he like?' Francesca asked

'Is he cute?'

'Did you kiss him?'

'Have you been on a date?'

'How'd you meet?' They kept asking so many questions

'one at the time!' I laughed

'Sorry' they smiled

'Here's a photo of him' I said, showing the photo of him I had on my phone

'Wow, he's cute!' Camilla smiled

'Careful your dating Andre' I laughed

'I know' she said rolling her eyes

' So...How do you have a picture of him?' Francesca asked

'I just got back from a date with him' I smiled nervously

'Awwww!' They sighed

'Ye ye I know, but I'm beginning to have my doubts' I frowned

'Why? Didn't the date go well?' Camilla asked

'No! No, the date was wonderful, but...' I stopped in mid sentence

'But what?' Fran asked

'I think I still have feelings for Leon' I frowned

'Vilu, the jerk cheated on you! I say forget about him' Fran suggested

'Fran's right vilu, besides I can see you with this guy' cammy smiled

'You think so?' I asked

'I know so' she smiled

'Well...I do kinda have a crush on him too' I smiled

'Hang on...What do you mean 'too'?' Fran asked

'Well, he said he liked me' I smiled

'Did you say it back?' Cammy asked

'I didn't know how to' I frowned

'Never mind, you can tell him when you see him again' Fran suggested

'When are you seeing him again?' Cammy asked

'Tomorrow' I smiled

'Great' they smiled

'I know I can't wait to see him again, he makes me smile all the time, even when he's not around, he makes my heart beat a mile a minute, I know it's crazy but it's true, he's got a great personality, cute face, beautiful eyes...' I stopped in mid sentence, I could have kept going but I stopped and saw the smirks on the girl's faces 'what are you smirking at?' I asked nervously

'Something tells me that this is more than a little crush' Fran suggested

'It is?' I asked

'I think...YOUR IN LOVE WITH HIM!' Cammy squealed

'WHAT? NO I'M NOT' I stated

'Yes you are ' they said

'No I'm not' I said

'Are to'

Are not'

'Are to'

'Are not'

'ARE TO!'

'ARE NOT!' I shouted getting annoyed

'Why won't you admit it?' Fran asked

'Because I know I don't love him' I stated

'But you said you have a crush on him' Cammy smirked

'There's a difference between a crush and in love, you know' I said

'And we know you love him' Fran smiled

'I don't!' I said

'Come on, how can you not say you like a cute boy like that?' Cammy smirked

'It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love!' I said, but in my heart I wanted to say it, but I just couldn't, I was still caught up in Leon but not as much now, I began to sing a song that really reminded me of the situation I was in.

If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

I knew for a fact, the girls knew the song too, and they started singing along with me. Which was very annoying!

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I kept trying to tell them I wasn't in love but they were so convinced I was, I ran off from them but they were chasing after me still singing the song

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Whoa: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

As I was running around, I tripped over almost into the water, but the I saw my reflection in the water and saw Thomas right there next to me, I was smiling like crazy when I saw him, but once I blinked he disappeared, I was still smiling.

Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

The girls were really starting to annoy me now, they snapped me out of my daydream and I snapped out of it, still thinking I wasn't in love with Thomas!

This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Camilla gave me my phone and I saw the photo of Thomas smiling, I was smiling so much now, I couldn't hide my feelings any more.

At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

I lay on my back and the girls lay down next to me, I was sure now...I was in love!

'Well, now do you admit it' Cammy asked

'I sure do' I smiled

'Oh violetta, I'm so happy for you' Fran smiled

'Thanks' I smiled

'Well now that that's sorted, what should we do now?' Cammy asked

'Well...I only came over for advice...which turned into a musical number' I laughed as they did 'I better be heading home now' I sighed

'Well ok, come over after your date tomorrow' Francessca yelled

'I will' I yelled back

'See you tomorrow' Camilla yelled

'You too' I yelled back and shut the gate door and went back home, but as I was walking home i saw a bouquet of flowers on the door step, addressed to me, I thought they'd be from Thomas but that's when I read the card:

_We need to talk. I can't let you go that easy. I still love you. Leon_

I froze in my spot, just when I got over him, I picked up the flowers and put them in the garbage chute outside, once I disposed of them I saw a tall figure at the end of the gate.

'Hello violetta' he said

'Leon' I said in an unpleasant tone, this boy was the last person I wanted to see.

**Uhh OhOh, the ex returns! what's going to happen next? Well stick around and you'll find out! Love you all *kiss kiss* =) if anybody has an idea for my story, I'd be happy to hear them, post me your ideas! See ya fan fiction readers! Please review after reading xxxx xxxx**


	4. The talk

**Here's chapter 4 ladies and gentlemen! Xxxxxxxxxx This chapter is for Jbabe16 because I know how much she loves a good drama chapter, soo this for you. Also to tpatfan16 who's been very supportive with my stories, and also to TMNTLover and Iamlovecynder, you guys are awesome! Xxx =) Enjoy**

**Chapter 4: The talk**

**Violetta pov: '**What the hell do you want?!' I said in a harsh tone

'I want you back baby' he said looking sad

I can't believe this! Just when I was getting over my ex he turns up on my doorstep! What is going on!? Well whatever he's after he's not getting! He broke my heart and he can never make up what's happened between us!

'I'm sorry what?' I asked looking really confused

'I said I want you back' he said begging

'Why? So you can cheat on me again' I said looking really mad

'Look, it wasn't like that'

'Wasn't like that? Ok then why don't you explain all the texts on your phone'

'They were harmless texts, besides it's not like I was seeing her'

'Harmless texts? They went on for 2 months!'

'Ok, it was stupid but I never meant any of it I swear'

'How can you expect me to believe you?!'

'Because you mean so much to me'

'Well, not as much because you'd been seeing another girl behind my back!'

'Just because I was talking to another girl, that doesn't mean I cared about her'

'Then how come you told her you love her?' I asked with tears in my eyes

'Look, it's over with her ok? I love y...'

'DON'T SAY IT!' I screamed covering my ears

'What's wrong?' he asked

'Don't say that because you don't,'

'But it's true'

'I'm gonna tell you something very important that I hope will make sense in your tiny little brain, you see you can't just play with people's feelings, tell them you love them and don't mean it...' he cut me off

'But I'm not! I'm telling you I love you' he said

'Well I don't believe you'

'I'll prove it, date me again and I'll show you how much you mean to me' he said getting on his knees

'Not on your life' I said turning away

'Please vilu, you and I can sort this out, I know you still have feelings for me and I can't tell you how much you mean to me, I'm asking you for one more chance, I promise to pay more attention to you and never ever brake your heart again, because I love you, so please, will you give me one more chance to be your guy?' he asked, his words were so sweet and honest, I thought about it and made my decision.

'Leon, I'm glad you've seen the error you've made but I'm sorry, you've lost your chance, we officially done' I said walking away until he grabbed my hand

'No violetta please' he said, then I heard the door open and saw my dad walking towards us,

'Is there problem here?' he asked looking really angry at Leon

'No dad, Leon was just leaving' I said, giving Leon the hint to leave before this turned into something ugly

'No I wasn't' he said

'Go away' I said looking annoyed

'I'm not leaving until you...' But dad stepped in front of me

'You may be a kid but that doesn't mean I won't punch you' My dad threatened, I had never seen that side of my father before, he is very protective of me

'Fine I'll get out of here' Leon frowned

'Good, and stay away from here and away from my Daughter' Dad frowned, Leon headed back to the gate and looked back at me with hurt and anger in his eyes, as I gave him the same expression back, once he left, dad and I headed back into the house like nothing ever happened.

'So, what was that all about?' Dad asked lifting his eyebrow

'Nothing important' I said miserably

'Listen, if he ever bothers you again, just let me know' he smiled

'Thanks daddy' I smiled giving him a hug

'Come on' he smiled as we walked into the living room to see mum and Damien sitting on the sofa with a book, he was sitting on her lag while her arms were around him holding the book.

'Hello dear' Mum smiled

'Hey sis' Damien smiled

'Hey mum, Damien' I smiled, suddenly it went very silent because mum and dad were giving me these really weird looks on their faces.

'What's with the faces?' I asked suspiciously

'Damien, will you leave me and your mother to talk to Violetta for a moment?' Dad asked looking at Damien

'Ok dad' he smiled and left the room

'Ummm...what's going on?' I asked nervously

'Have a seat Violetta' Mum said, it was hard to tell if she was angry or very happy

'Have I done something wrong?' I asked

'No, we just wanted to talk' Dad smirked

'What about?' I asked

'Oh I don't know, maybe how's school? How are your friends? Where do you hang out? Or...Where were you today?' he smirked, I had a very bad feeling about the last question

'Uhh...wha...wha...What?' I stuttered

'You heard him' Mum smirked

'I was with...' I needed to think fast

'Yes?' They asked

' I was with Camilla and Francesca' I lied

'Funny, cause we gave a little phone call to Nanette earlier, and she said you weren't with the girls' Mum smirked

'Well I was'

' Don't lie violetta' Dad said sternly

'Ok, I wasn't with them' I said

'So where were you?' he asked

'That's none of your business' I said

'Well, your business is my business, so tell me' he said

'Since when?' I asked

'Since you were born' I smirked

'Forget it' I said

'Is it a girl thing?' Mum asked

'Maybe...' I said

'A girl thing that includes a boy?' she asked, now I was busted!

'Huh?' I said

'A boy' Dad smirked

'*Scoffs* no why would you think that?' I asked

'Because Damien told us' Mum laughed, ok now he's dead!

'DAMIEN!' I yelled

'Sorry' I heard him say from his room

'So, who is this boy?' Dad asked suspiciously

'No need to get all suspicious and protective dad, he's just a friend of mine' I smiled

'Well, who is he?' Mum asked getting excited

'His name is Thomas, and he's a very nice guy' I smiled thinking about him

'Well I hope you won't do anything clueless' Dad said sternly

'Meaning?' I asked

'I'm just saying, you just got out of one relationship, you don't plan on getting into another so soon do you?' he asked, I knew what he was implying and I knew he was right, but I didn't want him to worry just because Leon was still on my back.

'Dad, you don't have to worry ok? I don't plan on going out with Thomas, he's just a good friend to me' I smiled

'Are you sure?' he asked

'Yes' I smiled

'Well if your sure sweetheart' Mum said, still a little unsure about My relationship status

'Mum I promise, you it's ok' I smiled and hugging her

'Well...Ok if your absolutely sure' she said smiling

'I am'

'Ok then, we trust you' Dad smiled

'Ok great' I said hugging them both

'Good' they both said

'Good, can I go now?' I asked

'Sure' they smiled

'Good, cause I need to go kill my brother for saying my secret' I said playfully but slightly annoyed running upstairs, I kept wondering what was mum and dad thinking about My relationship status.

**Juliet pov: **'What do you think?' I asked my husband

'Well she says not to worry about her...but what else can we do but worry, we worry about her and Damien all the time' he said

'I can't help but worry' I said sadly

'Me neither, especially about what just happened' he said

'Why what just happened?' I asked

'I saw her talking to Leon'

'WHAT?!'

'I think he was trying to make up with her'

'And did she?'

'I don't know, I don't think so'

'Well...What do you think we should do?'

'Well...if anything goes bad both ways, we'll be supporting towards her'

'Your right'

'When am I ever wrong?' he said playfully

'A lot' I laughed

'Look, let's not let this get to us, we have to respect her decisions in life'

'I know, I just worry about her decisions in life'

'Listen, so do I but like I said, if one of her decisions turn out bad, we will be there for her if she needs us' he smiled

'Your right, I've got to stop worrying about her all the time' I said

'Your a mother, of course your going to worry about her'

'Ye I guess that's true'

'That's family' he smiled

'Well, that explains why I worry about you all the time' I smiled

'Why would you worry about me?' he asked

'Because I'm in love with you' I smiled

'I love you more than you know' he smiled

'I know' I whispered

'Oh you know do you?' he flirted

'Well, you've shown me you love me for 15 years '

'I can show you again if you want'

'Oh really?'

'Really'

'Well then, what are you waiting for?' I flirted

'Come on then' he smiled and lifted me up bride style as we walked into our bedroom to make sweet love

'Hey, when are we going to...' he asked

'Soon' I smiled 'until then' I whispered kissing his lips and making love to the man that I loved

**Leon pov: **I can't believe this! She didn't want to get back together with me, does she know I love her?! I know I never showed it but I really did! She means so much to me and now I've screwed everything up between us and I have to do everything I can to make this right, I can't lose her, she means so much to if she doesn't take me back, the only I'll face finding more tears. She and I are perfect for each other, all of my friends said so and now we are no longer together because I acted foolishly!

'What have I done? I need to make this right, for both of us'

**Sometimes I feel like there is no one who sees me**  
**No one is there who knows what's needed to please me**  
**But then maybe, maybe that one could be you**

**I gotta find one who can see me**  
**The one who knows, knows how to please me**  
**But then maybe, maybe that one could be you**

**I long to see your face**  
**You tell me it's best to give you space**  
**And now I cannot even hear your voice**  
**Now the problem that I face's**  
**Find more tears for you**

**I only see your face**  
**Time will not allow it to erase**  
**I crave the time when you and I embrace**

**Now the problem that I face**  
**Find more tears, find more tears**  
**Find more tears, find more tears**

**I know sometimes it's like I'm trying to replay**  
**To find the one that knows that this is the right way**  
**But then maybe, maybe that one could be you**

**I know it's crazy, that's how it must now be**  
**I want someone that I just know really needs me**  
**But then maybe, maybe that one could be you**

**I long to see your face**  
**You tell me it's best to give you space**  
**And now I cannot even hear your voice**  
**Now the problem that I face's**  
**Find more tears for you**

**I only see your face**  
**Time will not allow it to erase**  
**I crave the time when you and I embrace**

**Now the problem that I face**  
**Find more tears, find more tears**  
**Find more tears, find more tears**

'You don't know how much I love you Violetta'

**Now, if any of you have got an idea for the next chapter, please let me know I would like to hear your ideas xx I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as long as my other stories but I hope you enjoyed it, it would have been longer but it was really hard to think about what to say, anyway please review after reading xxxx xxxx chapter 5 coming soon A big smile to my good friends!**** xxxxxxxxxx **


	5. Busted!

**And here's another chapter for you to enjoy xxx**

**Chapter 5: Busted!**

**Violetta pov: **Ugh! I couldn't get Leon out of my head! This was so frustrating! I mean...he cheated on me, how could I still love him!? Either he really wanted me back or he just hated being single, I was so confused by all this, I don't have Any more feelings for Leon Because I've moved on,...sort of, I mean the feelings I have for Thomas is so different, he treats better, he makes me laugh and he's just...perfect. But I just can't get Leon out of my head, he wanted me back and part of me wanted him back too, but I wanted to see what it's like to be with Thomas, I needed to test Leon somehow. I got distracted when Camilla and Francesca came towards me.

'Villu, we have just had a great idea!' Cammy jumped

'Best idea ever!' Fran squealed

'What is it?' I asked

'Well...remember when you told us you liked this Thomas boy who was really cute?' Cammy asked as I nodded

'And remember when you were in denial and we began singing together when you finally gave in' Fran asked as I nodded again

'Well...we were thinking and...' Cammy said

'WE THINK WE SHOULD FORM A BAND!' Fran squealed

'What?' I asked

'You,Fran and I could start a band together' Camilla said grabbing my hands

'Whoa whoa whoa girls, do you seriously think we could just start a band just like that?' I asked thinking they'd gone crazy

'Of course, it's amazing the five of us could start a band' Fran smiled

'Whoa, five? Who's the other two?' I asked

'Us' I turned around and saw Maxi and Andre coming towards us with a huge box

'You two?' I asked confused

'Ye, why? Don't you think it'll be fun?' Andre asked putting his arm around Camilla

'Well...What about Napo?' I asked

'Don't worry, Napo's gonna be our manager' Maxi explained

'Oh come on' I said thinking all of my friends have gone crazy

'Come on violetta, it'll be fun' Fran smiled

'But who plays what?' I asked

'We got that covered' Andre smirked and opened up the box full of instruments, Fancessca got the electric guitar, Camilla got the base guitar, Maxi got the keyboard and Andre got the Drums.

'Ok, so what am I supposed to do?' I asked

'Well...every band's got to have a singer' Cammy smirked

'Oh no! I'm not singing' I frowned

'But we need your music' Francesca said

'Who said I wrote music?' I asked as everyone's heads turned at Maxi

'What?' he asked nervously

'That's the last time I'm ever gonna tell you a secret' I said

'The point is...Maxi told us your music is good and we need you as our lead singer' Andre pleaded

'We'll also be your back up singers' Fran included as Camilla nodded

'*Sigh*...Ok fine' I said as the all applauded, I told the girls which part to sing on the sheet music as I gave the boys the notes and then music began to play.

'This song is called "once again"' I smiled and began to sing

Violetta: I say come on get this  
Your peace of heaven might be in her kiss  
Fran: I think it's all, all worth a try  
But if you fall in love she might make you cry

Violetta: Oh yeah, just hear what I say  
Read and stop thinking, let things leave where they may  
Cammy: Don't you agree? You're worth a lot!  
It's your turn now so don't forget what you got

All: We can, can always just try it again, oh  
Want it? Go get it, it's not very hard, no  
If you don't make it then try it again, oh  
Once again (you can try)  
Once again (go get it)

Violetta: I say come on get this  
'Cause love is something that can be hit or miss  
Fran and Cammy: But you can make it, you now you can try  
Your dream can come true when you reach the sky

All: You can, can always just try it again, oh  
Want it? Go get it, it's not very hard, no  
If you don't make it then try it again, oh  
Once again (you can try)  
Once again (go get it)

Fran: Love says when you see a lot of sadness inside  
Be who you are  
Cammy: And then you'll see there's nothing to hide  
Violetta: You'll take a ride inside a shining star

All: We can, can always just try and again, oh  
Want it? Go get it, it's not very hard, no  
If you don't make it then try it again, oh  
Once again (you can try)  
Once again (we got this)

When we finished we all applauded to each other and laughed.

'Wow Villu! That songs incredible!' Maxi smiled

'Ye, you have a gift' Andre complimented as I blushed at both their comments

'Oh please' I smiled

'No were serious! The songs amazing!' Cammy smiled

'Thanks' I smiled

'Have your parents heard this song?' Fran asked

'Ummm...not exactly' I frowned

'What do you mean?' They asked

'Well, mum and dad don't really know what I like doing, I think it's because I'm worried they might think it's stupid' I said worrying

'Villu...we just sang one of your songs, and it turned out amazing!' Fran smiled

'Your right'

'Plus, I think we should perform a song for your brother's birthday party next week' Maxi suggested

'Good idea Maxi' Fran blushed

'Thanks' he smiled

'Anyway...' Andre said changing the subject 'we should do this more often' he smiled

'Lets go again from the top' Cammy squealed

'Ummm...actually I have to be somewhere right now but we'll do it again tomorrow' I said grabbing my stuff

'Why? Where are you going?' Maxi asked

'I just need to be somewhere' I explained

'Somewhere? Or with someone?' Cammy smirked

'Oh shut up' I said playfully

'What does that mean?' Andre asked concerned

'It means violetta got herself a cute boyfriend' Fran giggled

'He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend to me' I said

'Sure' the girls smirked

'I'm gonna go...I'll see you guys tomorrow' I smiled and left, they really thought Thomas and I were together, which were not, like I said, I was in mixed emotions about the whole thing, as I made my way to the park, I couldn't see Thomas anywhere, suddenly I couldn't see a thing, only darkness.

'Guess who?' Said a really deep voice

'Get your hands off me creep!' I said grabbing his arms and flipped him over my shoulder as he fell to the ground, when I got a look at him, I saw it was Thomas!

'Ow' he moaned

'Omg! Thomas I'm so sorry' I said helping him up

'It's ok, that was Preety cool, I'm guessing you learned that for self defence?' he asked

'No, to get in front of an audience in a one direction concert' I giggled as he laughed

'Well it was pretty good' he smiled

'Thanks' I blushed

'So...can I ask you a question?' he asked

'Sure' I smiled

'Are we...a couple?'

'Uhh...I'm not sure' I said

'Me neither'

'Look Thomas, your a really nice guy but...'I'm still kinda involved with my ex, Leon.

'If you still have feelings for him, why don't you get back together with him' he suggested

'It's complicated' I frowned

'Was he a good boyfriend?' he asked

'Well...he was a bit of a snob, I mean he says he's changed now but I don't think I'd want to get back together with him, he was sweet and caring and all that but he didn't do the stuff a boyfriend would do, like..take on romantic dates, buy me flowers and chocolates or even kiss me.' I frowned

'Can I try something?' he asked

'What?' I asked

' Just trust me' he smiled 'Ok, close your eyes' I closed them 'I want you to imagine your in a meadow, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and the stream of water is running down the lane, your feel tranquillity all around you, suddenly, someone pokes you on the shoulder as you turn around and you see...Your one true love' he said as I smiled at what he just said 'You look at him' he continued 'as he looks at you, and you can feel that strong powerfull love between you, he puts his hands on your face and...' he stopped

'And...What?' I asked still with closed eyes, I feel both his hands on my face and suddenly I felt his lips on mine! They were warm and soft, it was like kissing my favourite celebrity! **(James Mcavoy for example) **I couldn't believe that I was having my first kiss! It feels amazing, suddenly every emotion and love I had for Leon suddenly disappeared! It all just went to Thomas! As we parted we looked lovingly at each other.

'You ok?' he asked

'Wow' I sighed

'Ye, that was pretty good' he chuckled

'Do you realise what you just did?'

'What?'

'You just gave me my first kiss' I smiled

'I can do it again if you want' he flirted

'I like the sound of that' I flirted back and he kissed me again, suddenly our kiss deepened as he lay on top of me while my arms were around his neck while his were around my waist.

'Whoa careful, I'm only 14 you know' I giggled

'Sorry' he smiled getting off me

'I didn't say stop' I smiled as he kissed me again

'So does this make us a couple now?' he asked between kisses

'I guess it does' I smiled

'Good, because I've been dying to ask you out since the day that I met you'

'Awww' I smiled kissing him again, I now know where my heart belongs and its right here, with Thomas. I love him and I couldn't wait to start a wonderful relationship with him, for him to meet my friends and family, and for him and me to be together, and what life will have in mind for us. As we kept kissing I felt like we were being watched.

'Ahem' we heard someone say, we both looked to our left and saw that Leon standing there with his arms crossed and with a sad/angry look on his face.

'Uh oh' I whispered

'Busted' Thomas whispered as I giggled a little bit but tried keeping it cool

'What do you think your doing on my girl' Leon frowned, I realised Thomas was still on me so I pushed him off as I got to my feet

'Nothing, anyway that's none of your business' I said

'It is if we're still together'

'We're not together anymore! I've told you for the hundredth time'

'Well, you could be more specific'

'Ok, Leon I don't like you any more you cheating jerk! We're over!'

'Please violetta' he pleaded

'Umm...should I go' Thomas whispered

'Who's he?!' Leon frowned

'Who's you?' Thomas said insulted

'Thomas...this is Leon...my ex...and Leon...this is Thomas...my boyfriend' I smiled nervously, I could feel the tension between these two boys.

** Uhh ohh! What's going to happen next? Stick around and you'll find out! =) please leave some reviews after reading, I'm sorry about it not being so long but I've got a lot of studying to do so I gave you this.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of my biggest fans,Awesomeness2502. She's given me a lot of great ideas and I thank her for it =) hope you enjoyed this chapter girl xxx****  
**


	6. The only one I see

**Love is in the air for violetta, sadly it's between two boys! Let's see what happens next shall we? Xxxx Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The only one I see**

**Violetta pov: **Ok...I'm in a very awkward position at the moment, here I am trying to have a date with my new boyfriend and now just my luck, my ex turned up and spoils it! I just wanted him to go away but he was concerned about me being with a guy he'd never even met! I just hope this doesn't turn into something ugly.

'Thomas huh?' Leon asked

'That's right' Thomas replied

'So...care to explain what you were doing with my girl?' Leon asked getting angry

'What? A guy can't make out with his girlfriend without causing a scene?' Thomas replied

'GIRLFRIEND?!' Leon frowned

'Yep' he said putting his arms around me, I felt completely awkward at this point

'Violetta, is this true?' Leon asked sadly

'I'm believe so' I smiled

'But...You and I belong together' he said

'In your head maybe, in reality...No!' I said

'Look, think back to the Times we spent together, our walks we used to take around school, holding hands till the end of the day, us dancing together at the school party, and remember how we first met?' he asked, and then I thought back to the first time I met Leon...

_2 years ago_

_12 year old violetta was hanging out with her two friends cammy and Fran, giggling and having fun walking home from school._

_'Today wasn't so bad right?' Fran asked_

_'Are you kidding?! I've got homework!' Cammy whined_

_'Ye, well at least you haven't got two pieces of homework!' I frowned_

_'I love homework' Fran smiled_

_'Only because your a geek' Cammy teased_

_'I am not!' Fran frowned_

_'Are too' Cammy teased again_

_'Are not'_

_'Are too'_

_'Are not'_

_'Are too'_

_' Guys knock it off!' I whispered loud enough for them to hear me_

_'Why are you whispering?' Fran asked_

_'That's why' I pointed at who was coming towards us, it was Ludmilla and her idiotic friends, Maddy and Tina! I hated Ludmilla with all my life! She picks on me all the time and thinks she's better than anybody in the school, plus her mum, Shelby, is not the best of friends with my mother, I don't know why they hate each other but I bet it was because her and Ludmilla are the same thing...a snob, she came up towards us and smiled evily._

_'Well well well, if it isn't vomitella and her idiotic partners of stupidity' she smirked_

_'Really? Is that the best you can come up with?' I laughed_

_'I've got a few more up my sleeve but I'm not going to bother waste my time with you' she said_

_'Good, cause as far as I'm concerned I wouldn't want to be anywhere near your evilness' I said_

_'Oh I know, I'm so evil aren't I' she gloated_

_'Awww, did I say evilness? I meant 'selfishness'' I giggled as did the girls behind me_

_'Shut up!' Ludmilla ordered_

_'Make us' Fran smirked_

_'Something you wanna say?' Maddy said_

_'No, but you can say something...To my fist' Cammy said cracking her knuckles_

_'Bring it' Tina said as the four moved closer to each other_

_'No girls, there not worth it' I said pulling them back_

_'For once, vomitella's right, let's not waist our time with these idiots' Ludmilla said_

_'Come on let's leave cruelmilla to herself' I giggled to the girls_

_'What did you call me?!' Ludmilla asked getting angry_

_'Nothing nothing, not a thing' I smiled innocently 'cruelmilla' I said again as the girls laughed again_

_'When my boyfriend finds out how mean you are to me you'll be sorry' she said, I was very intrigued by what she just said_

_'Your what?' I asked_

_'That's right, my boyfriend' she smirked_

_'How much you paying him?' Cammy asked as we all laughed_

_'Ha ha ha very funny' she laughed sarcastically 'when he finds out what your like you'll be sorry' she threatened_

_'Oooo I'm so scared' I said acting terrified and then laughed as the girls did, we carried on walking till the girls dropped me off, all I needed was to cross the road and then I'm home._

_'Thanks girls, I'll see you tomorrow' I smiled_

_' See ya vilu' Cammy smiled_

_'Bye violetta' Fran smiled as they walked home to their garden, as I was walking across the road, my phone began to vibrate, as I was replying to the text, I didn't notice some skateboarders coming at me at full speed, I wasn't even paying attention to the road, I could have gotten seriously hurt, until..._

_'WATCH OUT!' I heard someone say as they pushed me to the floor as the skateboarders went flying past, someone just saved me from serious injury, I looked up and saw who saved me, it was a very cute boy who had short brown hair and brown eyes, I looked up at him and smiled, as he did the same, I snapped out of my daydream, I got up to my feet and looked at him._

_'Best keep your eye on the road next time' he laughed as I did_

_'Ye, it's funny cause I usually do focus on the road' I giggled as he smiled_

_'Are you ok?' he asked_

_'Ye, thanks to you' I smiled_

_'I'm Leon.' he said offering his hand_

_'Violetta' I smiled accepting his hand_

_'Nice to meet you violetta' _

_'So umm...Are you new?' I asked_

_'Ye, I live in the garden 3 blocks down from this one'_

_'Well...I live in this one' I smiled_

_'It's very nice'_

_'Thanks, the inside is better'_

_'So...if you live 3 blocks down from here, how come your here?' I asked_

_'Oh, well my girlfriend told me to wait for her here' he smiled_

_'Who's your girlfriend?' But before I could answer, the last person I wanted to see shows up_

_'Ohhh Lion!' she squealed And jumped into his arms as he accepted, suddenly she sees me, 'Ummmm...baby, what are you doing with her' she asked looking at me_

_'Nothing just talking' he said smiling at me_

_'Well...don't we don't mix with these losers' she said_

_'What losers?' he asked_

_'The losers in that garden' she pointed at the red and blue garden 'and that garden' she pointed at the old Laurence place, AKA my home 'the people in this garden are the biggest losers you could meet' she insulted _

_'Ludmilla come on, that's not very nice' Leon frowned, I was surprised, Ludmilla's ex boyfriends would have just laughed at her insult but this guy was so different, I like him._

_' Well I'm sorry but the truth hurts' she smirked_

_'Losers?' it's funny because...I do recall that it was 'My Mother who won the martial arts competition, which means your the only loser around here' I smirked_

_'Too far!' she screamed and tried to attack me put Leon was holding her back, and he looked like he was getting annoyed._

_'Lumi, that's enough!' he said sternly as she stopped 'go wait for me by the lawnmower' he said as she gave me a evil glare and walked off, as Leon turned back at me._

_'So...'I'm guessing you and my girlfriend don't get along' he said laughing a little_

_'Kind of' I blushed_

_'That's a shame, I was hoping we could be friends'_

_'Of course we can still be friends, but if it's ok, not around Ludmilla' _

_'Sure' he smiled _

_'LION!' I heard Ludmilla scream_

_'Why does she call you that?' I asked_

_'Apparently, that's pet name' he said embarrassed_

_'Ok...that's just weird' I laughed_

_'Your telling me, listen...it was nice to meet you violetta,' he smiled_

_'You too, Leon' I smiled and offered a handshake, but he grabbed it and kissed it! I couldn't help but blush, this was so cute! He winced at me and left._

_After a few months, me and Leon were becoming good friends, more than just friends in fact, our friendship ended up Ludmilla asking Leon to choose between me or her, and he chose me! He asked me out the first chance he got and we became a well known couple at the school...I thought he was incredible, that's...until I got to know him, I never realised that he was such a snob, and I mean "in love with your own reflection' kind of snob, I didn't like it, we argued, he cheated on me, we broke up._

_End of flashback_

But aside of our break up, Leon and I did have some good times together, but he hurt me, I could never forgive him for what he's done, plus I'm with Thomas now, so to bad for him.

'I admit...we've had some good times Leon, but we're never getting back together' I said

'But...' he said

'No buts, I'm sorry but it's over'

'Please violetta, what more can I do to prove to you I love you' he begged

'Stay away from me and my boyfriend' I said holding on to Thomas

'Please...' he begged

'Dude, you lost her, just give up' Thomas said

'You think you've won this Preety boy! But you'll pay, I'll make you pay!' Leon frowned and ran off, I almost felt bad for Leon but this is what he deserves, after he left, Thomas and I continued our date.

'So...where were we?' Thomas asked seductively as I moved back a little

'I'm not in the mood anymore' I blushed

'Sure' he smiled 'was I good?' he asked

' What?' I asked confused

'It's just...I've never made out with a girl before...actually I've never kissed a girl until now' he confessed

'I've never kissed a boy, and I'm glad you were the first' I smiled

'I'm glad you were my first too'

'Oh and to answer your question...yes you were very good' I giggled

'Good,because there's something I want to tell you'

'Sure what'

'Violetta, my life was crap! I've got divorced parents, my job sucks and my boss hates for no apparent reason, but when you walked into my life, you changed that, everything I had against the world just disappeared thanks to you, you have no idea how much I've wanted to be with you ever since we met, your so sweet, caring, funny, and your extremely beautiful, you've made me the happiest gnome ever for saying yes...because I'm so in love with you Violetta' he smiled, I felt like I was gonna cry, he was so sweet.

'Oh Thomas that was beautiful!' I said hugging him

'Hold on, I'm not done yet' he smiled and opened up his guitar case, and pulled out his guitar

'Umm...what's that for?' I asked

'I kinda wrote a song for you' he blushed

'Awwww' I smiled

'But if you don't wanna hear it that's fine I mean...' I cut him off

'Play it' I smiled and begged

'Ok, it's called 'The only one I see' he smiled and began to play

**Ah oh oh oh**  
**Ah oh oh oh oh**  
**Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah**

**If I've nothing left to say**  
**The day turns into night**  
**That I find you're my one light**

**And you are holding all the secrets**  
**Of my life and all my dreams**  
**The light that shines bright**

**And the song I write for you**  
**It's with me every day**  
**The only beat is this heart**

**And then I know when you're not near**  
**Again my song would be here so**  
**I go to the start**

**And now the song I write for you**  
**The only beat is a heart that's true**  
**You are a part of this song**  
**In every chord and note that I write**

**This song goes on for the two of us**  
**And now the words all start to shine**  
**And I can sing it 'cause you're here**  
**And you're the only one I see**

**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah**

**If I've nothing left to say**  
**The words have all come out**  
**Then the silence is so loud**

**And now that all you really feel**  
**And in your head and heart burst out**  
**It's like a storm cloud (aaah)**

**You're the only song I write**  
**The one that's in my head**  
**In every note I hear you**

**And all the beats are loud and strong**  
**I'll sing to you the whole night long**  
**Until the song's through**

**And now the song I write for you**  
**The only beat is so heart that's true**  
**You are a part of this song**  
**In every note and chord that I write (aaah)**

**The song goes on for the two of us**  
**And now the words all start to shine**  
**And I can sing it 'cause you're here**  
**And you're the only one I see**

**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**And I can sing it 'cause you're here**  
**And you're the only one I see**

He finished in a perfect tone as I flung into his arms as we kissed like there was no tomorrow, After hearing such a beautiful song, now was the time

'What did you think?' he asked

'I love you' I smiled and kissed him again, I was right, Thomas is the one for me.

'You liked it?' he asked

'Of course, it was for me' I giggled

'True'

'I had no idea you wrote your own music'

'What about you? Do you do stuff like that?'

' I've written one or two songs but I don't think there good'

'Any song written by my girl, I will love' he smiled, that's when it hit me!

'Hey you free next Friday?' I asked

'Ye, why?'

'I want you to come to my little brother's birthday party'

'Really?'

'Of course, you can meet my parents!' I smiled

'Bit early for that sort of thing don't you think?' he asked sarcastically

'Oh come on please' I begged using my puppy eyes

'I'd love to come' he smiled

'AWSOME' I squealed 'I would love it if you played your song' I smiled

'As long as you play yours' he said poking my nose

' Got yourself a deal' I smiled, I looked at my watch and just realised I'm late for dinner!

'Aww man! Sorry Thomas but I gotta go' I said

'No problem, I'll text you' he smiled

'Ok, remember next Friday' I said hugging him

'I won't'

'Ok bye'

'Whoa violetta' he said grabbing my hand

'Yes Thomas?' I asked, then he pressed his lips against mine as I kindly accepted until we broke apart

'I love you' he flirted

'I love you more' I flirted back and ran home, I couldn't stop smiling on the way home, it's official, I'm head over heels for this boy! I know we oh just met but my mum and dad turned out ok didn't they? Speaking of which...

I wonder what will mum and dad say about all this?

**Another end to a beautiful chapter, by the way I love that song, check it out! It's amazing =) ttyl xxxxxxxxxx love you all! =)**


End file.
